Roommate
by Micar ladegran
Summary: Había colocado un simple anunció para compartir su departamento, el solo esperaba un compañero de cuarto, no ese muchacho de ojos azules que le hacia sentir su mundo de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen.

Venga, que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Supernatural, no me tiren tomates a la primera :c

* * *

><p>Allí estaba el, Dean Winchester. Había colocado un anunció para compartir su departamento y aún no lograba entender como su hermano lo había convencido para hacer eso, pero aquí estaba. No es que hiciera eso por un tema económico, si no porque "Necesitaba una compañía estable" como siempre decía su hermano, a lo cuál el respondía con un "Para eso están las fiestas, Sammy".<p>

-..Menuda mierda.- Murmuró después de terminar el asunto del anunció, derrumbándose en el sofá con una pereza digna de un vago. Simplemente esperaba que no le tocara un compañero como el de Sam. El menor vivía con un hombre llamado Gabriel, el cual además de tener un problema con los dulces, nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestarle. Solo suplicaba que fuera una persona agradable, no es que el fuera el mejor, pero tampoco le gustaría un ambiente incómodo.

No encontraba -ni nunca encontraría- el problema en ir a fiestas, porque joder, así era el. Volviendo al tema, Dean Winchester tenía bastante compañía, y no deseaba una relación, eso no es lo suyo. ¡El era un alma libre!, sin compromisos, y aprovechando cada fiesta universitaria que hubiera, alejándose unas horas de los estudios. Porque si, el estudiaba ingenería electrónica y su cabeza estaba metida entre libros toda la semana, aunque eso no le impedía divertirse.

Escuchó el sonido del timbre y supo que su hora había llegado. Bueno, no podría ser tan malo, siempre puede haber una universitaria ardiente buscando donde vivir. Miro la puerta frente a el y la abrió decidido, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules, que le miraban tímidamente. Un muchacho de unos veinte, un metro setenta y algo, estaba parado en su puerta con unas cajas en sus manos.

-..Perdón, ¿Dean?..-Dijo el chico por primera vez.

-Si, ese soy yo.-Sonrío de lado , y tomó una de las cajas del chico.- Dejame ayudarte con eso..

-Castiel Novak.-Terminó la frase por el, caminando detrás de el cuando volvió entrar. El moreno dejo la caja sobre una mesa, imitando al rubio que lo había hecho unos segundos antes.

-Entonces, Castiel.. Creó que desde hoy seremos compañeros.-Dijo mientras repetía una vez más ese singular nombre. El menor solo asintió, dando una leve sonrisa.

Ya había pasado una hora y algo desde que Castiel llegó. El muchacho era tranquilo, no hacía ni el menor ruido y tampoco se molestaba en hacerlo, era demasiada tranquilidad para el. Se acerco a el con la intención de entablar una conversación, pero al parecer Castiel estaba tan metido en su mundo de fantasía, que no lo notaba.

Tosió un poco, atrayendo la atención del contrario.-Hey, Cas.

-..Oh, Hola. -Castiel cerró el libro que tenía hace unos segundos en sus manos y que ahora estaba sobre su regazo.

-Te invito un café. -El rubio le agarro del brazo, y casi arrastrándolo lo saco de lo que el podría considerar su hogar.

* * *

><p>Tú nombre es Castiel Novak y estas siendo literalmente arrastrado por tu nuevo compañero de cuarto. Un rubio de un metro ochenta, ojos verdes y en perfecta condición física, tenía mucha más fuerza que el así que aunque quisiera no podía terminar el agarre.<p>

Un café, solo era un café, nada más que eso. Si podría sobrevivir a un café, no es que fuera tan tímido -o eso creía- . Llegaron hasta un local de un suave color verde, junto con unas cuantas cartas sobre el menú de hoy a la entrada. Al entrar al local, se sentaron en los sillones del fondo, los cuales rodeaban una pequeña mesa.

-Bueno, Cas.. -Escuchó la voz de Dean llamarlo.- ¿Qué estudias?

-Periodismo. -Si le dieran un billete por cada vez que sus ojos brillan cuando habla de su carrera, sería millonario.

Los ojos verdes le miraban con sorpresa, que ni se molestaba en disimular. ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso por qué es algo tímido no puede estudiar periodismo?, se notaba que la gente no entendía de lo que se trataba esa carrera en concreto.

-Suena interesante. -El rubio se encogió de hombros y miro a la camarera que acaba de llegar, ordenando dos cafés, los cuales llegaron a los minutos por una mesera de cabellera castaña. La muchacha sonreía algo coqueta al mayor, el cual seguía el mismo juego.

Suspiro cansado, ignorando al par frente a el. Se sentía desfallecer, estas últimas habían sido bastante agitadas, le llenaban de informes y presentaciones, más las frecuentes visitas de sus hermanos, las cuales no le molestan pero siempre llegaban en el momento equivocado.

No se había dado cuenta que el Winchester le estaba hablando, hasta que el mismo le sacudió un poco.- ¡Hey! .

Se ruborizó un poco por su trance.- Perdón.. ¿Qué decías?

El rubio negó riendo un poco, para luego fulminarle hasta el lugar más recóndito de su ser con ese par de esmeraldas.- Me fijé que te gustan los libros, te llevarías bien con mi hermano Sam.

Continuaron hablando hasta la tarde de ese agitado día sábado, un día en el cual comenzó su historia con Dean Winchester, y que al principio nunca se imaginaría todo lo que sucedería en el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Well.

How to be a heartbreaker de Marina and the Diamonds.

Advertencia: Los personajes no son mios, bluh. (?)

* * *

><p>Hace una semana que estaba conviviendo con el Winchester y simplemente se sorprendió de lo agradable que era, aunque a veces era algo tosco y se comportaba como un cretino, pero así era Dean y le gustaba. Había descubierto la debilidad que tenia el rubio por las tartas un día cuando trajo una a casa, al chico se le caía la baba de tan solo verla. La cara del Winchester era un poema cuando se comió el ultimo bocado.<p>

Ya no era tímido.

Bueno, ya no era tan tímido como lo era al principio y eso era un progreso, ya no salia corriendo a su cuarto cuando Dean traía una chica al departamento, ahora caminaba. ¿Qué?, algo es algo. Lo único malo era cuando los perturbadores sonidos traspasaban las paredes, por suerte tenía audífonos y lograba evitarlos. Algo.

El rubio siempre intentaba llevarlo a sus fiestas, pero el siempre se negaba. Prefería quedarse viendo una película o leer un libro, a veces venían sus hermanos a molestarlo un poco y Gabe se comía una de las cuantas tartas que Dean tenía solo para molestarle.

Al parecer el hermano de Dean, Sam, también compartía su departamento con alguien. El cual -aún no se lo creía- era su hermano Gabriel. Ahora entendía el por que no le había regañado como sus otros dos hermanos, y entregado esa dirección haciéndose el inocente. Y por lo cual le tiraría rosas en este instante, por hacer que conociera a Dean Winchester.

Escucho unas llaves ser introducidas en la cerradura, y hablando del rey de Roma, Dean había llegado. Vistiendo unos pantalones ajustados, además de estar gastados y una camiseta blanca, el rubio venía llegando de hacer la compra mensual, la cual consistía en chucherías y más chucherías.

-¿Trajiste algo más además de tartas y cerveza? -Preguntó mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera al rubio. Su no-timidez aún estaba en progreso, ¿Bien?.

El rubio hizo un puchero.-.. ¡Cas!.. -Dean coloco ambas manos sobre sus caderas, intentando parecer ofendido.- Hablas como si fuera un problema .

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dando una suave risa.- Tomaré eso como un si.

El más alto dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y lo miro frunciendo el ceño.- Traje pizza, carne, pan, huevos.. Y verduras.-Lo último lo dijo con disgusto, causando risas en el moreno.

-Algo es algo.-Se acerco algo dudoso, pero al final lo hizo y revisó las bolsas, era algo que no podía evitar desde pequeño, y aunque siempre que lo hiciera causara risas en los demás, como lo estaba haciendo con el rubio en este instante, no le importaba. Dean estaba diciendo algo de que debería reemplazar a los perros del aeropuerto. Entrecerró los ojos al girarse hacia el más alto, y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enfado. Al rato los dos estallaron en carcajadas, este era un típico día con un Winchester.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos, y sonrió tontamente, sintiendo el calor invadir sus mejillas. Desvío la mirada y aclaro su garganta, siempre que miraba esos ojos verdes sucedía eso, parecía una nena.

-Ah, hoy vendrá Sammy a almorzar. -El brillo en los ojos del contrario al decir el nombre de su hermano, era simplemente adorable, el cual desapareció siendo reemplazado por un gruñido.-Y Gabriel.

-Aún no entiendo tu problema con Gabe, Dean. -El rubio simplemente detestaba a su hermano -o eso es lo que daba a entender- .

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gruñido, se acerco al Winchester y lo hizo, lo hizo sin razón alguna. Abrazo a Dean Winchester, su corazón yendo a mil y aguantando la respiración.

Pasaban los segundos cuando sintió que el hombre correspondía, sus brazos rodeándole y los suyos siguiendo el mismo camino.

-Castiel, respira, joder. -Solto todo el aire contenido, respirando agitado.- Te recuerdo que las personas respiran, tío.

Le miro frunciendo el ceño, ¿No podía dejar de actuar como una colegiala?, al parecer no, solo le faltaba ponerse un traje de.. Bien, Castiel, para. Una mano en su cabeza le hizo salir de su mundo, para luego sentir como revolvían sus cabellos.

-Dean. -El rubio siguió jugueteando con su cabello, dejándolo desordenado.

-Dean. -Repitió nuevamente, el mencionado le miro sonriendo de lado y retiro las manos de su cabello.

Una risa inundó la habitación, seguida por un bufido.- Venga, Cas. -Dijo siguiendo al menor que salio del cuarto encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y tomo una de las cuantas botellas de jugo que habían, se dio vuelta encontrándose con el mayor detrás de el.

-¿Qué?..- Y antes de que lograra articular alguna palabra más, la música inundo sus oídos. Dean susurro un 'No seas aburrido' mientras le daba un empujón, para que se moviera.

'This is how to be a heartbreaker'

El rubio alzo los brazos agitándolos, exclamando cosas sin sentido alguno. No pudo evitar reír ante eso. Era una locura total, parecia un crio sinceramente y no tenia intención de dejar de actuar así.

'Boys they like a little danger'

Sintió como le tomaba del brazo y le regalaba una amplia sonrisa. El pequeño enfado había quedado en el olvido y ahora se concentraba en no pisar uno de los pies del contrario. Maldijo entre dientes el que su compañero tuviera que ser tan energico, joder, que el hombre parecia una pulga saltando de aquí para allá, ¿Qué mierda comia?. Rio nuevamente ante las positiva actitud del rubio.

'We'll get him falling for a stranger'

Dean alzo una de sus manos hacia su rostro, haciendo que le mirara. Algo había en sus ojos que los hacían distintos, bruscamente le mando a volar al otro extremo de la cocina. Un rubor en sus mejillas y la risa de Dean llenando el cuarto. Bien, eso fue algo extraño, pero realmente no le disgusto, en lo absoluto en realidad.

'How to be a heartbreaker'

Si, definitivamente Dean Winchester era un rompecorazones.


End file.
